


【ADGG/PWP/又一辆豪车/（伪）新春贺文】天生丽质AU

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: 简介：6000+女装PLAY！大学教授AD/同志酒吧服务生GG。人物原型：我觉得《艾德伍德》或者《当黑夜降临》都OK，不过我更倾向于宝宝姐，细腰美臀。





	【ADGG/PWP/又一辆豪车/（伪）新春贺文】天生丽质AU

  阿不思盯着那个站街的“女人”很久了，久到他开始怀疑自己的眼睛。

  那是一个足够艳丽、甚至可以称得上魅惑的“女人”。她明艳的银发轻垂在颈项间，发梢彷若振翅舞动的精灵一般打着圈。她涂抹着莹白色睫毛膏的眼睫下是一双如北极星一般明亮的异瞳，在夜幕的映衬下，显得尤为晶亮闪耀。拥有堪比阿芙洛狄忒一般美貌的她同这位女神一样，天真而放荡。她巧笑嫣然地挥舞着一条彩虹色的绸布带，轻拂过每一位过路的年轻男性，两片如玫瑰一般娇艳欲滴的红唇间还不忘吐露出下流的话语：“先生，进来坐坐吧，保证你蚀骨销魂、流连忘返。”

  阿不思近乎僵直地穿过车水马龙的十字路口，走近了那个穿着细高跟到处撩人的漂亮“女人”。他一抓住那人还在妩媚轻挑着过往行人的纤细手腕就直往自己的怀里带。

  “你在做什么？”阿不思压低着声音说道。

  突然遭到侵犯的“女人”猛地转过头，飘逸的发丝伴随着她甩头的动作拍打在阿不思脸上，痒痒的。她上手就是一记极为用力的左勾拳，非常不淑女地冲着来人的腹部击去。

  阿不思急忙抬手格挡，防住了骤然而来的猛烈进攻——吃一记盖勒特向来生猛的拳头可不是什么开玩笑的事情。

  “是我，阿不思。”阿不思从背后环住了盖勒特柔韧的腰肢，试图安抚这只极其容易炸毛的猫咪。但当他的手没有任何阻碍的直接触碰到盖勒特后背大片光裸的肌肤时，他整个人都呆住了。老天，盖勒特居然穿了一件露背毛衣。

  阿不思温柔地抚摸着盖勒特如蝴蝶振翅一般精美的肩胛骨，暖意融融的手触碰到被晚风吹得有些冰凉的肌肤，带起丝丝的颤栗。盖勒特如重峦叠嶂般延绵的脊背上没有太多的肌肉，但光洁无暇的肌肤让它的手感顿时好了不少。阿不思顺着盖勒特的背向下摸去，直到若影若现于毛衣开口处的股沟。

  盖勒特难以置信地瞪着当众对他上下其手的恋人，他拍开了还在色情地摸着他后背的魔爪。“我还要问你呢！你怎么在这里？”盖勒特气急败坏地问道，他单手插着腰，大睁着他闪亮的异瞳怒瞪着阿不思。

  “我来接你下班啊。”阿不思无辜地眨了眨眼睛，他完全没有想到一次突发奇想的绕道竟能让他看到如此美艳绝伦的爱人。

  “少来了，你以前从来没接过我。”盖勒特打掉了阿不思想要再次摸上他赤裸着的大腿的手。今天是纽蒙迦德酒吧的周年庆，他作为这家同志酒吧的头牌应侍生，在一众臭小子的威逼利诱下换上了极为暴露的女装出来招呼客人。

  “回家吗？”阿不思搂抱住还在胡乱扭动着不肯乖乖就范的盖勒特，他啃咬上恋人如同成熟欲落的果实一般待人采撷的耳垂。如此肤白貌美、勾人魂魄的恋人，他又怎么舍得放任盖勒特在外面到处招蜂惹蝶呢？

  “你确定我们不用找家宾馆直接开操吗？”盖勒特挑了挑维达帮他细致画过的深棕色眉毛，他就爱看这位在外人眼里温和儒雅的学者是如何为他疯狂，为他丧失理智的。

  “这可是你说的。”阿不思直接吻上了那一看就涂抹了过多珠光口红的明亮红唇，居然还是他喜欢的蔓越莓口味的。

 

  阿不思一刷开情侣酒店的房门，盖勒特就急吼吼地勾住阿不思的脖颈，将他皙白修长的双腿缠上阿不思的腰。他一脚踢开偏紧的细高跟，从没有穿过女鞋的盖勒特还是在奎妮的帮助下将脚硬塞进这双堪比杀人武器的十厘米高跟鞋的。

  阿不思托住盖勒特的臀部，猛地将他抵在门背上。他顺着盖勒特完全暴露在空气中的白嫩大腿向上摸去，直至大腿根部那条细细的带子，哦，盖勒特居然在他长款的露背毛衣下只穿了一条丁字裤。

  “梅林！你光着屁股多久了？”阿不思挤按着盖勒特臀部饱满而富有弹性的软肉。

  “嘿！我还是有穿一条内裤的好吗！”盖勒特有些不满地啃了啃阿不思软软糯糯的唇，他如同一只渴望爱抚的小兽一般探出他粉粉嫩嫩的舌头，黏糊糊地伸进阿不思的嘴里。他热情似火的缠绕上阿不思的舌，与恋人死命地掺和在一起。他们的舌紧密地黏连着彼此，舌苔细密的凸起物碾压着上颚，带来酥酥麻麻的旖旎风情。

  阿不思反吻上盖勒特已经变得水润满满的红唇，他勾住盖勒特还在他口腔里乱转着点火的舌尖，直往回带。

  “唔——”盖勒特被阿不思这骤然反扑的深吻弄得有些喘不过气来。他紧扯着阿不思松松软软的羊毛大衣，被修剪得圆润齐整的指甲在熨烫得妥帖的衣物上留下了道道折痕。

  阿不思将盖勒特更为用力地按压在他与门背之间的狭小缝隙里，他细致地舔过盖勒特口腔侧壁大片甘甜如水果糖一般的粘膜，扫过牙根深处炽热的软肉，泛起如海浪拍打堤岸一般猛烈的情潮。唾液腺过多分泌的津液被阿不思搅动着在盖勒特的口腔里翻滚，大量来不及吞咽的液体溢出了盖勒特呻吟不断的唇，弄花了他精美的妆容。

  紧挨着彼此的身体传递着逐渐升温的情欲，盖勒特已然能够清楚地感受到阿不思胯下完全硬挺的巨物了。他在如狂风骤雨一般热烈的接吻之余伸手解开了阿不思的裤链，粗长的阴茎猛地从中弹了出来。盖勒特按住阿不思的阴茎，用掌心细细地摩挲这令他血脉喷张的硬物。他常年弹奏吉他的手骨节分明，但谁又能想到这双在舞台上灵巧翻飞的手最是喜欢帮着恋人手淫呢？

  盖勒特单手把住阿不思阴茎的同时，还不忘用指腹细细地研磨着膨胀的龟头。他耐心地帮着阿不思上下撸动，如山涧中潺潺冒出的泉水一般清凉的手指触碰到滚烫的阴茎，非但没有浇灭熊熊燃烧的欲火，反而助着它燃得更旺。盖勒特葱白的指尖勾画着怒胀的冠状沟，被迫涂抹上亮黑色指甲油的指甲抠挖着海绵体中段的褶皱，给阿不思带来仿若登顶云霄的极致快感。

  阿不思搂紧了还在他身下顽皮逗弄着的盖勒特，他揽住恋人的臀部，万分艰难地挪移着向床边走去——他再也忍不住想要直接操翻这扰人心弦的精灵的冲动了。不愿意放弃一分一秒性爱时间的盖勒特单手环绕着阿不思的颈项，他微卷起半长的毛线衣，将他仅被一小片薄布料遮掩的下体展示在了阿不思的眼前。

  盖勒特也已经完全硬了。他解开淡紫色的丁字裤，将他们的阴茎并在一起抚慰。伴随着阿不思有些颠簸的步伐，他们交叠着彼此的阴茎相互摩擦着，舒爽的快感在他们如连体婴儿一般紧密贴合着的下体间爆炸开。与此同时，盖勒特还在用他紧致挺翘的臀极富有暗示性的摩挲着阿不思的囊袋。

  阿不思将盖勒特扑倒在床上，并在落下时用手护住了盖勒特的头部，生怕他难以自持的恋人一个不小心就磕碰到了床头柜。他们很快就在大床上滚成一团，盖勒特胡乱拉扯开阿不思衣物的同时，使唤着阿不思帮他脱下紧包着他小腿的透明连裤袜，天知道维达是怎么帮着他穿上这小号的丝质女袜的。阿不思按住盖勒特还在空气中胡乱晃动的大腿，小心翼翼的替他卷下了死卡在盖勒特腿弯处的长筒袜。

  一解除束缚，盖勒特就欢快地跨坐到阿不思的身上，他总算是摆脱这条该死的袜子了。他一把甩开这件同样该死还有些刺痒的廉价情趣毛衣，仿若献祭一般将自己些微肿胀的胸部送上阿不思赤裸的胸膛。阿不思这才发现盖勒特挺立的双乳上贴了两片薄薄的乳贴，还是花瓣形状的。

  “全是那几个小姑娘想出来的烂主意。”盖勒特愤懑地用脚踢着眼睛都快看直了的阿不思。“看够了没！还不快帮我撕了它！”盖勒特恼羞成怒地命令道。

  阿不思按了按盖勒特因为生气而些微翘起的银发，他微仰着头拉过鼓着嘴的盖勒特，让他侧身躺在自己身上。阿不思按压着盖勒特胸前的软肉，小心谨慎地用指甲剐蹭着乳贴与胸肉紧密相连的接缝处。

  “怎么会贴的这么紧啊？”阿不思揉捏着乳贴边缘的乳肉，那里已经因为来回的摩擦而变得血红血红的。

  “还不是因为奎妮？她说我什么乳头太敏感，平时只要一穿上紧身衣就看得到突起物。她们绕着我叽叽喳喳的说了一大堆，反正就是想让我贴上这些姑娘用的东西！”盖勒特拿过情侣酒店特意摆放在床头柜上的润滑剂，往他的胸口滴了几滴。“快点！”盖勒特拉扯着阿不思的棕发。

  在滴加了多次润滑剂以后，阿不思总算是帮着盖勒特把两片不知道涂了什么强效粘合剂的乳贴给撕了下来。重见天日的乳头几乎是在眨眼间就立了起来，棕色的乳晕衬托着其上傲立的双峰，宛若两块尽心点缀的欧式小蛋糕一般待人品尝其中的甜美。确实挺敏感的，阿不思想道。他双指挤压着盖勒特的乳点，看着它快速胀大外翻。被长期调教的奶头敏感而诱人，指不定哪天就能像个女人一样分泌出乳汁来呢？

  “你快点啊！还操不操了？”盖勒特感觉他的肛口已经在漫长的前戏中完全湿透了，适宜操弄的肠道早早分泌出大量清水一般的肠液帮着盖勒特润滑。“直接进来吧！”他发出了最盛情的邀请。

  阿不思翻转起身，将身下饥渴难耐以至于满屁股都被淫水覆盖的盖勒特死按在床上。他撑开盖勒特的双腿，恋人腿间迤逦的风景顿时同一副滚落的卷轴一般铺展在阿不思的眼前——盖勒特亟待安抚的后穴情色的翕合着，渴望被粗暴的插入。大腿内侧深紫色的吻痕还没有完全消退，天知道刚才有多少不怀好意的变态偷窥过。

  阿不思将两根手指直接捅进了盖勒特软烂的后穴，穴口霎时如溃堤一般涌出了凶猛的清液。

  “啊——”盖勒特媚叫道，“谁让你用手指了！”他一把抓住阿不思涨大的阴茎，随意撸动了几下就直往他瘙痒难耐的股缝里塞。“快！快点进来！你该不会是阳痿了吧？”盖勒特挑衅似地伏在阿不思的肩膀上，冲着恋人的耳廓吹出淡淡的热风。他眨了眨被快感蒸得雾蒙蒙的眼睛，用他的实际行动告诉阿不思他已经准备好了。

  阿不思拧了一把还在胆大妄为地磨蹭着自己阴囊的滑嫰屁股，他快速抽出自己的手指，换上了一个更为炙热粗大的硬物。

  “啊——”阿不思长驱直入，直抵后穴深处的敏感点。他扣住身下被呼啸而来的快感冲地蜷缩起身子的盖勒特，极为用力地破开骤然紧夹的穴道。他掰开盖勒特故意踢打着自己背部的双腿，“别像个娼妓一样乱动！”阿不思警告似的掐弄着盖勒特胸口红肿得几近脱落的乳头。

  阿不思在盖勒特的后穴里迅猛的抽插着，盖勒特两日没有被操干的穴道又变得像处子一样紧致。

  “啊——”盖勒特魅惑的呻吟着，阿不思每一次的深顶都好死不死地重擦过他的前列腺，带来如排山倒海般袭来的轻飘感。脆弱的尿道口在后穴的反复刺激下像一只坏掉的水龙头一般渗出了滴滴前液，但还不够，还差一点。盖勒特抬手抚慰起被浓重的快感撑得胀痛的阴茎，他挑开龟头下方敏感的包皮，抠弄着柱身上细密的褶皱。由于阿不思如饿狼扑食一般猛烈的冲撞，他的阴茎在两人紧密相连的下体之间来回晃荡着，一些从睾丸里提前溜出的白浊直接喷溅在了盖勒特的胸口，他要到了。

  阿不思拍开了盖勒特还在自泄的手，“和我一起。”阿不思抓过此前被盖勒特踢到一边的丝袜，毫不怜惜地用布带扎住了处于爆发边缘的铃口。

  “阿不思！我去你妈的——”盖勒特大叫着啃上阿不思的脖颈，在恋人漂亮如天鹅一般白皙的脖子上留下了几道浓墨重彩的牙印。

  “我说了，和我一起！”阿不思就着连接的姿势一把翻过身下扭动着渴求释放的盖勒特，与此同时，他借着体位猛地向前一顶，龟头抵达了前所未有的深度。

  “唔——”盖勒特感觉他的胃都快要吐出来了。

  阿不思无规则地在盖勒特的肠道里驰骋着，他不断变换着撞击敏感点的角度，激地盖勒特几下就软了腰。

  盖勒特在阿不思的一次深操中抓紧了床单，他感觉自己就像是一块漂浮于茫茫大海之上的浮木一般，完全找不到着力点。因为体位的关系，他只得跪趴在床上，近乎羞耻地高耸着屁股供阿不思玩弄。被巨物撑得充血外翻的穴肉可怜巴巴地吸附在阿不思的冠状沟上，但红肿的穴口仍旧不知满足地在阿不思插入时大张着迎接，在他退出时又不舍的挽留。

  “别——别射进去！”盖勒特嘶吼着想要摆脱不断膨胀的阴茎。

  阿不思最终还是释放在了盖勒特的体内，此时的盖勒特已经被顶操的有些分不清东南西北了，骤然解除禁锢的阴茎也没能马上喷出阻塞着尿道的精液。阿不思轻柔地抱坐起因为射不出全身都开始痉挛起来的盖勒特，耐心地帮着他纾解。他揉捏着盖勒特涨得通红的龟头的同时，将自己滚烫的精液猛灌进盖勒特的体内。

  “啊——”盖勒特被精液烫得尖叫了起来，阿不思射出的过量精液填满了他的整个肠道，他甚至产生了一种小腹都鼓胀起来的错觉。盖勒特的阴茎还直挺挺的站立着，被堵得发慌的难受感泛上了他的心头。

  在阿不思一次稍重的按压中，盖勒特总算是泄了出来。浓稠的精液流满了阿不思的掌心，也弄湿了床单。释放过后的他脱力的软倒在阿不思的胸口，完全不想动弹。

  “再来一次。”阿不思轻咬着盖勒特的唇，仿若恶魔的低语一般在他的嘴边呢喃。

  “呜——”盖勒特哭丧着脸说道：“能——能让我先睡一会儿吗？”

  “不行！谁允许你穿着女装出去到处撩人的？”阿不思拍打着盖勒特的屁股，那里已经因为囊袋反复撞击而变得红肿起来。

  “嘿！那还不是因为——唔——”挣扎着试图逃开下一轮性爱的盖勒特被阿不思按回了床上。

  阿不思将他又半硬起来的阴茎重新插回柔软舒适的穴道，被精液灌满的肠道裹挟着在其中肆意玩弄的阴茎，带来仿若置身于子宫一般最原始的情欲。要是盖勒特能怀上他的孩子就好了，阿不思心想。他将高潮过后还处于不应期的盖勒特平放到床上，把恋人蜷曲着的小腿架在自己的肩膀上，开始了又一波激荡的冲撞。

  盖勒特已经不想去理这个精力旺盛的人了，他无力地瘫倒在被单上，热汗流满了大片的床单。盖勒特感觉自己就像是一只超大号的飞机杯一般供人肆意地抽插，直至阿不思满载而归。他现在只希望阿不思能顾及一下明天还要上夜班的自己，不要把他干得连路都走不了。

  等到阿不思第二次射进盖勒特体内时，盖勒特已经被彻底操晕过去了。

  阿不思在长时间射精时，还不忘缓慢地抽插，帮着盖勒特身下饥渴的小嘴喝下全部的精液。他捋了捋盖勒特额头被汗水浸透的白发，几缕银丝上甚至还粘着结块的精液，也不知道盖勒特是什么时候蹭上的。当然，他的下身更是泥泞的可怕，精液泡满了整个股沟，只是被完全操开的穴口还在毫无倦色地含弄着深埋其中的阴茎，渴望榨干每一个进入其中的物什。

  吃饱喝足的阿不思从盖勒特的体内退了出来，浓稠的精液顿时如井喷一般从穴口喷涌而出。过量的乳白色粘液黏连在盖勒特被修剪得服服帖帖的耻毛上，带来剧烈的感官刺激。

  阿不思从浴室里取来毛巾，替盖勒特细心地清理着。全身都酸痛无力的盖勒特无意识地呻吟着，他抱住阿不思还在帮他擦拭着会阴的胳膊。“先睡吧——”他懒洋洋地说着，“明天再洗——”

  阿不思抽走了粘着乱七八糟液体的床单，他搂抱起盖勒特侧躺在不算太舒服的床垫上。他们亲密地拥着彼此，阿不思扯过被盖勒特踢到一边的棉被，将全身都有些发热的人儿裹了起来。

  盖勒特在阿不思的怀里胡乱磨蹭了一会儿，在找到一个还算舒服的位置以后就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

  阿不思有一搭没一搭地揉捏着盖勒特酸软的腰部，脑海里响起了几日前盖勒特调笑的语调：“阿尔！你知道以前那些走私犯都把毒品藏哪儿嘛？”趴伏在阿不思怀里的盖勒特用屁股提示性地蹭了蹭阿不思的胯部。

  “肠子里？”

  “嗯！真不知道他们是怎么扩张穴道的。”盖勒特按掉了还在吵吵闹闹地播放着的电影，“你说他们被操的时候会不会也像磕了药一样欲仙欲死？毕竟肠子这么会夹。”

  “嗯，也许吧。”

  下次试试跳蛋好了，阿不思心想。逼着盖尔含上个几天几夜的跳蛋，指不定就能调教出收放自如的肠道了呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 【补充】看过《夜幕降临前》的人应该知道ADGG最后几句在说什么，这里就不剧透了。非常提前地祝大家新年快乐，万事如意！在新的一年里一起磕ADGG呢！


End file.
